And They Were Called 'Shinobi'
by ShuLynn13
Summary: My first fanfic ever! I'm going to rewrite the story of Naruto with a modernday twist. To the established fanfic writers and those who love to read out there, please review and let me know what you think.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first ever fanfic.I plan to re-write the story of Naruto with a modern-time, real-world twist. Please read the prologue and let me know what you think._

* * *

First fanfic, here we go... 

**Prologue**

Everyone knew who they were.

Each coming from different backgrounds, different social classes, different family situations. Some were athletes, some academics, some with goals and dreams and others just living for the day. They seemed different in every way, but each had one thing in common, the thin, black piece of cloth with red letters spelling 'Shinobi' that they each wore. It didn't matter where they wore it, on their foreheads, around their necks, as a belt, on their arms, all that mattered was that when they wore it they each belonged somewhere. When you're in high school, that's all that matters, having somewhere to belong, and that may be the reason the gang was formed.

The reason it stayed together, however, is less innocent. Some of them would never admit it, but the rush they got from tagging a building, the sense of power from mugging a rival gang member, carrying switchblades and sneaking around at night, these sensations could top any drug. The school administration knew that these kids were responsible for a lot of the troubles in the community, but in big cities as overrun by gangs as Konoha, proving that these particular kids were responsible for something is a near impossible task.

But life as a bunch of teens in a gang isn't always glamorous. There are lies and betrayals, love triangles and confused emotions. And then there are the confrontations with other gangs. The lives of these teens are soaked with dark times, injuries, hospital trips, nights in jail, and the tearful deaths of a few close friends.

By this time I feel I should introduce myself. I shall be the narrator of this tale; you can call me B should you need to call me anything. I have observed this story of these extraordinary teens play out and have taken it upon myself to bring said story to you, now sit back and here the modern day legend of the gang called Shinobi.

* * *

_A/N:Hopefully this isn't too terrible, ne? Other chapters will be much longer.Please review if you think i should continue.  
_


	2. Sohpomores

_A/N: Well I realize the prologue was a short chapter, but this chapter will be about the length I expect most of the others to be. Also the characters are older in here than in the manga._

* * *

**Sophomores**

It was 7:00 am, thirty minutes before school started. A lone figure stood leaning against the gates to the high school, illuminated by the pale glow of the lights suspended on either side of the entrance. He was always the first of his friends to arrive, partly because he liked the solitude of the early morning, and partly because he couldn't stand being near his legal guardian. Then again, who could look upon the man they blamed for their father's death with anything other than disdain. It's just an added insult that said man happened to be his uncle. He kept his cool however, hid his vengeful spirit in his pale blue, almost white eyes and buried his rage in his chest below a new Hollister shirt. This shirt, along with his expensive jeans, new shoes, neat hair, and over all well-groomed appearance gave him the total prep look. Only the black cloth tied around his forehead threw it off. A small, barely audible gasp interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see who had invaded his solitude.

"Uh, oh, Neji. How are you this morning?" The speaker walked into the pool of light and Neji could see it was his cousin, Hinata. For a split second he could feel anger bubble inside of him, but he quickly subdued it. What happened wasn't her fault.

"Hm." He responded while nodding slightly. Hinata avoided his gaze, fiddling with the strings of her white hoody and staring down at her shoes. She noticed that her jeans were getting a little frayed. Neji glared at the piece of cloth identical to his she had tied loosely around her neck. _'How someone as insecure as her had the guts to join a street gang must be one of the great mysteries of he world' _he thought with a bit of a smirk appearing on his face.

"Uh, father wants to know why you didn't wait and get a ride to school." Hinata looked up and meet Neji's gaze. Their eyes were very similar, if it wasn't for the slight purple tint in Hinata's, they would have been identical. Once their eyes met Hinata quickly looked back at the ground.

"I wanted to be alone for a bit," he answered, returning his gaze to the horizon. "Besides, riding in a limo never really held much appeal to me."

"Oh…" Silence filled the air between them. The Hyuuga family was extremely wealthy and well known. Byakugan Industries was a multi-million dollar company owned by the family that had been passed down to the eldest child of the previous owner for generations, this however is only the part of the family's history that is known to the general public. The practice of passing the business down to the eldest child created a fissure separating a "main house " and a "branch house". Hinata's father, Hiashi, was the current owner of Byakugan Industries since he was born a few minutes before Neji's father, Hizashi. Thus were Hizashi and Neji separated from the main house. That is, until Hizashi died and Neji was taken in by Hiashi. Hinata's stomach churned. Thinking of her family's history always made her feel uneasy.

A voice could be heard growing closer and two figures could be seen approaching through the dim beginnings of the morning sun.

"Don't you just love the morning? It's so peaceful and quiet. Hey, are you excited for the new school year? I am. Though I will really miss the summer. How about you? Hey Sasuke. Sasuke? Sasuke, are you even listening to me?"

"For the love of God SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!"

"Oh! So you were listening. I thought maybe you had your earbuds in. Anyway, as I was saying…"

The two had now stopped at the school's gate and proceeded to greet the Hyuugas.

"Good morning Hinata, Neji! You guys looking forward to the school year?" Sakura asked with just a little too much enthusiasm for the morning. Neji simply grunted in response.

"Um, I guess so…" Hinata answered. Sakura looked annoyed.

"OH COME ON! What's wrong with you people? It's sophomore year for cryin' out-loud! This year is gonna rock!" Sakura declared pumping her fist in the air. Hinata smiled apologetically and said she was sure it would. Sakura then continued to gossip about anything and everything she could with Hinata while the latter simply smiled politely and nodded where necessary. Sasuke walked over and leaned on the wall next to the other Hyuuga crossing his arms. His own family, the Uchiha's, had once been as well known and influential as the Hyuuga's. The majority of the police force had been made up of the Uchiha's and people respected their power and authority. They held a high respect for the difference between right and wrong, and during their time in control of the force, Konoha had not known the meaning of a crooked cop. But that was long ago; before everyone was…Sasuke shook his head. He didn't feel like resurfacing old memories right now.

He looked for something else to focus on. He noticed that Sakura really stood out from the dully-colored world of the morning with her pink short-sleeve shirt and white skirt. The black strip of fabric she had in like a hair band looked out of place in her pink hair. (She swears it's naturally pink, but Sasuke couldn't believe that.) Meanwhile, he himself blended into the darkness in his black t-shirt and cargo shorts. (Sometimes when he put his headband on he felt like a ninja, but he'd never admit it)

"How is it possible for someone to talk that much in the morning?" Neji asked in a bewildered tone as motioned toward the pink haired girl who was currently ranting about chores. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. She always talks a lot. I tried to leave for school early today, but since she lives next door I got caught." Sasuke sighed the last part in a defeated way. Neji chuckled.

"You have the patience of a saint. If I were in your position, I would have punched her already."

"Oh trust me, I've had the urge to."

"Oi! Neji!" a girls voice called from a short distance away. The four at the gate turned to see three boys and one girl coming up to the school. The girl ran ahead of the other three boys and stopped next to Neji, in front of the school's entrance.

"Hey guys! How are you?" she asked

"Fine."

"Hn."

"Okay…"

"I'm good, Ten-Ten. You seem energetic as ever." Sakura replied with a smile. Ten-Ten's goal in life was to become one of the greatest female athletes in the world. She kept herself in good physical condition, but claimed that all that truly mattered was the energy you had to offer. "Without energy, nothing can happen", or so her personal philosophy claimed.

"Yeah, you bet!" she said. "Sorry we're late, I couldn't find my headband for like ten minutes." She motioned toward the cloth tied on her forehead. "Oh! I got a new outfit! You like?" she struck a pose, showing off her pink sleeveless kimono and her designer khakis.

"Ya know, you should try using your knowledge of fashion to help Lee out." Sakura responded, pointing toward the subject.

Lee, along with Shino and Kiba, had finally caught up to Ten-Ten (they were the three she left in the dust). Lee stood out from everyone else. For starters, he sported a God-awful bowl cut and ridiculously bushy eyebrows. His shirt was green as well as his pants, and shoes, and probably his underwear. The only visible article of clothing that he had on that wasn't green was a black band he wore as a belt. He wasn't the smartest kid in the world, and used to get picked on and beat up all throughout Elementary school for the fact that he was a complete and total loser in every sense of the word. However one day in sixth grade he decide that since he didn't look cool, our have impressive grades, he would gain everyone's respect by becoming a great athlete. He wanted to one day have his name etched into a trophy that was displayed for all to see. He was pretty close to achieving his goal. Last year he had made it onto the varsity football team as a first string running back. This was unheard of from a freshmen. This year he planned to win a championship on the team.

Kiba stood behind Lee to his right. He had a grey hoody on with the hood up and baggy jeans, a black headband just barely visible under the hood. He was preoccupied with picking dog hair out of his sweatshirt and muttering about 'damn mutts' and 'why the hell' they had to sleep on his clothes. Kiba's family owned a vet and kennel called 'Inuzaka Animal Hospital and Housing' that was attached to the back of their house. Kiba's family loved animals, especially dogs, and everyone in their family had their own dog. Kiba's was a puppy named Akumaru who was extremely well behaved and could go for hours without barking. Occasionally Kiba snuck him into school in his book bag to show all the girls in his classes his cute little puppy dog when the teacher wasn't in the room. Shino stood behind Lee to his left. His grey jacket was zipped up all the way and the collar popped so that you couldn't see his mouth. His jeans were old and had a considerable amount of wear and tear towards the bottom. Shino always wore sunglasses for no apparent reason, even at nighttime. Having a strip of black fabric tied too his forehead seemed normal in comparison. He was not one to waste words and tended to keep to himself, so even his friends knew very little about him.

"What's up guys?" Sasuke asked. Neji nodded in their direction from his spot against the gate.

"Mornin'," Shino replied in a slightly tired voice.

"Nothin'. S'up with you?" Kiba answered with a yawn while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I feel very good today. I cannot wait for the new school year." Lee said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Dude, why do you talk so weird?" Kiba asked, looking at Lee

"What do you mean?" Lee looked confused, Kiba sighed.

"Whatever…"

"Oi, Lee, I have to ask. Where the hell did you find a pair of green jeans?" Neji stated, eyeing Lee's entirely green apparel.

"Why, at a store of course." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone just sighed.

"Forget it." Neji closed his eyes and re-entered his aloof state of mind.

A screech of tires could be heard as a dented, paint chipped, bumper less car came flying towards the school doing at least 60. Another screech rang out as the driver of said car slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop right in front of the school's gate. Two teens dove out of the back seat once it stopped shouting, " We're alive!" A third teen got out of the passenger seat.

"Ha! See Shikamaru? I told you I could get you and your friends here in under five minutes!" the driver shouted.

"Yeah, thanks a lot dad…"the teen mumbled as he shut the door and his dad revved the engine and sped away. Shikamaru sighed, he didn't want all this craziness in his life. He wanted a simple life where he could watch the clouds and nap for hours on end. Sure the school had labeled him a genius, but that didn't mean he had to waste away trying to solve the worlds problems. Such things are too troublesome.

"Jesus, your dad is dangerous on the road." The rather rotund teen said as he picked himself off the ground.

"Well why don't you have _your_ dad drive us to school, Choji?" Shikamaru replied fixing his ponytail. His mom was always telling him to get a haircut, but that was too troublesome. He wore a simple outfit of a grey t-shirt and cargo shorts with a black band tied on his upper-left arm.

"That's not funny Shikamaru. You know my dad has a suspended license for reckless endangerment." Choji said while picking up his book bag off the ground. He had on a pair of loose jean shorts that went to the middle of his shins and a white t-shirt. A black bandana was tied over his head.

"Anyway, I don't know why Ino doesn't just have her dad drive us." Choji said glancing at the only female passenger of the car ride from hell. Ino, who was adjusting her ponytail, stuck her tongue out at the boys. Then she dusted off her purple skirt, straightened her blue tank top and re-tied the black band around her waist. She then proceeded to scream "Sasuke!" and half-tackled the black haired boy in a suffocating stranglehold.

"Hey, I missed you." Ino squealed in his ear after effectively latching herself to Sasuke with a hug from behind.

"I…just…saw…you…Friday." Sasuke choked out.

"Yeah, but that was three whole days ago!" she whined.

"Hey, Ino-pig, get your hands off of Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, standing with her hands on her hips as she glared the other girl down. Ino released Sasuke, who immediately started gasping for air, and glared Sakura right in the eye with her arms crossed. For a moment, both girls had a memory of a flower field from long ago, and both, almost simultaneously, pushed the image out of their minds.

"Why? Do you think he could ever be yours, forehead girl?" Both girls intensified their stares and one could almost see lightening shooting from their eyes.

"Oh, jeez. Here we go again." Ten-Ten said shaking her head.

"Girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why must they always fight each other?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

"It seems they are destined to." Neji answered knowingly.

"Ladies, couldn't you just talk this out?" Lee asked hopefully.

"Hell naw, Lee, shut up! C'MON CAT FIGHT!" Kiba cheered.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone fell silent and stared at him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"What?! Leave me alone…"Sasuke turned away from the rest of the group. By this point in time many other students who attend the school had already passed the group at the gate and gone to class. Many of them giving the gathering wary looks and trying to stay as far away from them as possible.

"Hey, hey! Look out!" Everyone turned toward the voice saw a boy coming down the sidewalk on a skateboard, nearly taking out at lest six pedestrians. He came to a stop right in front of the group

"Hey guys!" he shouted in a cheer voice.

"You're late, Naruto, and why are you covered in paint?" Sasuke said to his classmate. Naruto had on a black t-shirt and jeans that were covered in random splotches of orange paint. The black headband on his forehead was the only visible article of clothing that was paint-free.

"Yeah, well, I had a little…_project_ I was working on. Anyway I'm here now so what's the deal?" He asked challengingly.

"Well, for one thing, school starts in less than a minute." Neji stated calmly.

"What?!" Everyone looked in the entrance to the clock that hung above the main doors to the school. "Shit! First day and I'm already late for something. Hey Sakura, since it's the first day we have that assembly thingy right?" Naruto asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"LAST ONE TO THE AUDITORIUM TAKES THE BLAME!!" Naruto yelled sprinting towards the building. Sakura sprinted after him shouting " GET BACK HERE DUMBASS!" and the rest of the fledgling gang followed suit.

* * *

An elderly man watched the teens standing by the gate from the second story window in his office, a faint smile playing on his lips as he remembered his own youth. A knock was heard on his office door and another man in his mid twenties came into the dimly lit office. He stayed on the opposite side of the room and gazed lazily out the window towards the kids. 

"Is that them?" he asked. The older man nodded not looking away from the window, his smile faded.

"Which one is it?" the younger man asked.

"The one that just arrived, him, with the blonde hair." The elder answered pointing to a teen picking up a skateboard. The man behind him sighed.

"They look so young. Couldn't we wait another year?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"I wish it were so, but you and I both know that we have waited as long as we could." The teens were running toward the main doors of the school, which were located directly under the window. As they got closer the man could read the one word in red written on a black cloth they all had; 'Shinobi'.

"They are already a part of this whether they want to be or not."

* * *

_A/N: It took me all night to right this so now my wrists hurt and I'm exhausted. I hope this is worth it. Well it's 5:00 am now so I guess I'll go to sleep._


	3. Teachers

_  
A/N: sorry for how long it took me to update, but real life got in the way. this chapter was going to be longer, but since i was taking so long to update i figured i'd split it in two and give u guys one now. Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed and/or commented! You guys are the best! _**  
**

* * *

**  
Teachers**

The twelve teens tore through the empty halls of the school with reckless abandon. Their eyes ignoring the constant blur of identical lockers, broken at regular intervals by indistinguishable classrooms, as they raced toward their destination. The eerie silence of a place usually loud, broken by their shouts and calls. If one were to describe the carefree wildness of youth, there could be no better example than this. Bright smiles adorning even the gloomiest faces as childish immaturity momentarily casts aside harsh realities. These are the memories to grasp with one's entire mind.

As they neared the auditorium the twelve increased their speed until all were in full out sprints, bursting through the auditorium doors in such a jumbled heap it was impossible to distinguish who entered first and who had been last. The constant roar that consisted of hundreds of conversations calmed the spirits of the Shinobi gang; they had made it on time. A dozen pair of eyes searched the arena style seats of the large room hoping to find an empty row. Conveniently there was one. Inconveniently, at least for our young heroes, it was the front row. Eleven faces subconsciously turned to Naruto, the boy in question oblivious to their inquiring faces. He realized that those particular students marching in late and taking seats for all to see would cause a large amount of attention to be drawn. But what did he care? Hell, it's a new school year, an arrogant entrance like this would remind the student body that the Shinobi were still around, and still proud of their actions. His mind set Naruto put a self confident smirk on his face and took a bold step forward, the rest of the gang doing likewise.

The lively gathering fell silent in a matter of minutes, faces filled with fear, wonder, anger, and annoyance followed the congregation of twelve as they casually strolled down the center aisle and took seats in the front row. Whispers could be heard from all around.

"Arrogant pricks…"

"Who are they?"

"You don't know them?! They're the Shinobi gang!"

"Are they famous?"

"Damn, freshman! Are you a complete idiot? Their just some jackasses who have delusions of grandeur."

"Not true! I heard they robbed a convenience store and stabbed the manager! They're the real deal!"

"They sound dangerous…"

"Pft…"

An man walked to the center of the stage, gray suit adorning a body built to last, shoulders back and head held high, a proud individual if there ever was one. His shoes had recently been shined and his suite had clear creases where it had been folded. There was a sense of power and dignity in each stride he took and a slightly youthful spring in his step; only his decreasing amount of white hair on his head and the matching white beard along with his elderly face betrayed his age. He approached the microphone, took it in hand and cleared his throat. He smiled warmly at the students, his students, and briefly reflected on some memories of years since passed. Than the principal of Leaf High School, Mr. Sarutobi, began his 'Welcome back' speech.

"Boys and girls. No, I suppose that is no longer appropriate. Young men and women of Leaf High, I welcome you back to what is sure to be another great year. As I look into the crowd I can see many familiar faces along with some new ones. As I gaze upon each and every one of you I can see the future as if it were laid out before me. What a bright future it is! Full of hope and success. Grasp ahold of your fates now for they are the fate of the world. Strive towards your dreams and nothing is beyond your reach. With hard work and determination each of you can obtain a lifestyle that some could only dream of. Seize them time stretched out before you and take command of the reins of history. My one whish is to help you along your journeys and to see you smiling once you've reached destination. To the end the staff and myself are here to help you. Never hesitate before coming to any of us for help."

"That being said, we have a few new additions to the faculty this year. The new Geometry teacher happens to be my son, Mr. Sarutobi." Principal Sarutobi said motioning to the right of the stage. A man in his late twenties walked on stage. He had on dress pants and a tie, but those were the only things professional about him. His shoes were beat up white sneakers, his shirt a white T that had seen better days. His dark hair had the look of an attempted slicked-back style that had been given up and surrender to spikes, long sideburns connected his hairline to a short, pointed beard effectively outlining his face. A lit cigarette sat lazily at the edge of his mouth as he casually walked towards center stage, hands in his pockets. He grabbed the microphone from his father once he reached center stage.

"Hey, don't confuse me with this old geezer. Call me Asuma." The man said with a wave.

The Shinobi gang, along with everyone else in the room was staring in shock. Ino leaned over to Shikamaru and whispered "Is he for real?! Coming to work dressed like THAT?!" Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief staring at the new teacher.

"Man, a teacher who smokes on school property? What a drag…" He sighed in his usual exhausted voice. Next to him Choji chuckled.

"Heheh, Shikamaru thinks taking a drag on school grounds is a drag. That's kinda funny. Isn't kinda' hard to imagine that 'Asuma' guy as the principals son though? They seem nothing alike." Choji whispered to the other two. On stage Asuma had returned the microphone to his father and taken a relaxed stance to the older man's right on the stage, his hands back in his pockets.

"HA HA! Quite the kidder, my son. Now then, the new Tenth Grade English teacher will be Mr. Hatake." Again he turned moving his arm in a sweeping motion to the right of the stage. A man in his mid-twenties strode onstage. He wore black suit pants over old dress shoes and a freshly dry-cleaned white button-down shirt. His hair was a white-grey color that did not fit his age and it stuck out strangely to the side. His face was……covered by a small book he held with one hand not two inches from his nose; only his eyes were visible. Well, at least one eye was. The left eye was covered buy a stray puff of spikes from his unruly hair. His right eye, however, gazed lazily at the book as he walked towards the two Mr. Sarutobis and upon reaching them and taking the microphone from the elder, it remained glued to the page.

"Mr. Hatake makes me feel old. I'm just Kakashi." He said into the microphone through the book in a lazy tone that rivaled Shikamaru's. "I look forward to teaching here and…." He trailed off and gazed over the book into the crowd, his one visible eye scanning the hundreds of students and pausing momentarily on a certain blonde haired boy in the front row. "…I guess that's it." He finished and handed the microphone back to the principal of the high school, then stood next to Asuma on the stage.

"Hey, do you think he's hiding his face on purpose? Why do you think would he do that?" Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear. He just shrugged and looked the two poor excuses for teachers that were before the whole school. 'these guys don't look like normal schoolteachers. Is the school in financial trouble? Hmmmm I wonder. The Hyugas would know if it was. I'll ask them after the assembly' He pondered silently. He noticed someone tugging on his arm and turned, slightly annoyed, toward the energetic boy on his right.

"What?" he hissed quietly, the other boy seemed unfazed.

"Oi! Oi! Did ya notice? When he was looking around the auditorium, he paused and stared directly at me! What do you make of that?" Naruto asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't get conceded. You're just paranoid because whatever you did this morning that got you covered in paint." Sasuke replied smugly. Naruto looked indignant, he crossed his arms and huffed as he returned to facing the stage.

"Our new Biology teacher will be Ms. Yuhi." The elderly man again made the same motion toward the same side of the stage. This time a woman who appeared around 27 or 28 come into view. She wore a dark maroon business jacket with a matching knee-length skirt and high-heels on her feet. She had medium length black hair and for the most part (to the teenagers' relief) seemed normal. That is until she reached the middle of the stage and, with microphone in hand, opened her red eyes to glance at the students.

"Please refer to me as Kurenai. I'm looking forward to what is sure to be a good year." She said with an encouraging smile and then joined the two other new teachers after returning the microphone to Mr. Sarutobi. Kiba started nudging Shino's arm and then whispered "Dude! That chick had red eyes! Did you see that shit man? Freaky." He shuddered.

"Her eyes kinda' scare me…" Hinata admitted under her breathe. Both Shino and Kiba heard her, and Kiba proceeded to cross his arms, lean back in his chair and nod in a sagely way.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They are pretty freaky. I bet she's weirder than those other new teachers." He replied.

"You shouldn't judge someone from the way their eyes appear." Shino stated while fixing his sunglasses with one finger. Kiba started waving his arms in front of him and said "Ah! No! Wait! Sorry man, didn't mean to offend you." Kiba sputtered. Shino made a 'Hm' noise in recognition of they apology and said nothing else.

"Thank you Kurenai. And now our last addition is the new gym teacher, Mr. Ga-"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!" before the principal could finish a man who looked around 26 came running onstage with his fists in the air over his head. He was wearing an entirely green business suit and had a terrible bowl-cut that was second in repulsiveness only to the extremely thick eyebrows that ruled supreme over his eyes. He ran a complete lap around the stage while pumping his arm in the air and repeatedly chanting "Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" He came to a stop at the center of the stage and took the microphone that was handed to him.

"Hey, kids! How ya doin'? My you're all looking healthy and youthful today! You guys can call me Gai from now on, I'll be your new gym teacher. There'll be no slacking during my class that's for sure!" And with that the overly energetic man struck a pose giving the student body a thumbs up and a huge smile. He gave the microphone back to Sarutobi and joined his fellow teachers next to the man. Lee had his fist clenched and was staring up starry-eyed and the new gym teacher.

"Is it possible for such a cool man to actually be a teacher? Such an amazing pose too. I seriously cannot wait for gym class!" Lee said excitedly. Ten-Ten just looked at Lee, unwilling to believe her ears.

"Are you serious?! The guy's a total freak! I mean, just look at him!" She practically shouted at Lee, motioning toward the offending person onstage. Lee looked shocked.

"What are you talking about? That man is so cool! Right Neji?" both people looked over at Neji who was just glaring at the stage, his eye twitching a little.

"That man is seriously a teacher? No, this must be a joke. He's a total freak. Honestly, where the hell did he buy a green suit from?" Neji said, more to himself than anyone else. The principal cleared his throat and readdressed the students.

"Yes, well, this concludes our beginning of the year assembly. You all received your schedules in the mail. Please report to your first class in the next ten minutes. You are dismissed. And good luck for the new year!"

* * *

_A/N: i know this is too short to have been worth that wait and i apologize. i'll try to update more often!_


End file.
